Towanohoshi
by Aliko
Summary: Story about the escaped G.A. Geneticly altered test subjects.A few of them have escaped.They have baned together to form a resistance and save there fellow conrads from there inpending doom.watch as the group of mutants explore there new found abilaties.
1. Chapter 1

**Towa- no- hoshi**

Someone once said "Towa-no-hoshi." This means eternity in the stars. A phrase that would change my life forever…

It was about ten years ago when I was six years old, I remember that night as if it were only yesterday. My mother and father took me on a night walk; I didn't know what was going on. The three of us were stood on the top of mount Huknoo which our village was built upon. Mother and father knelt beside me and spoke unbelievable words. I would never forget what they said. They told me about the truth, the truth about everything. Everything I once knew was a lie. That was the night I witnessed my parents slaughtered before my eyes. My mother's last words she spoke drowning in her own sweet red blood.

Towa-no-hoshi…

**(The present day)**

There was a crashed and a bang. Suddenly a cat-like human scampered away from a restaurant's dustbins, with half a chicken leg hanging from her mouth. "Get out of here you filthy street scum!" came the angry voice of the owner. He was throwing paper bags and other garbage at me. OH yeh that filthy street scum is me. I suppose I should start to explain how I became a homeless thieving mutant. Nah it takes too long. I'm pretty sure you will find out sooner or later.

I sat on the roof of some random house leaning against the chimney. My long black tale flicked this way and that as I gnawing on the bare chicken bone. Some pigeons flew over head. 'So tempting, well who'll miss one pigeon?' I thought as my finger nails extended like cat claws. I ran and jumped… yes I got one! I landed on the opposite house with a dead pigeon limply hanging from my mouth. Sweet warm blood filled my mouth, oozed down my chin and dripped on the roof tiles. What am I doing? I should spit it out, but … the blood tastes so sweet, so nice rinsing through my mouth. The sweetness of the warm blood filled my mouth. This poor creature has done nothing to me, well… too good to waste. The sensation of blood flowing down my throat. Redness washed over my vision, my head thumped. My vision now pulsed. I had a lust for blood I want more. I just need to keep control. Just don't lose control. But the blood, I want it. "NOOO" I yelled loudly. I came to my senses. Lights flicked on as another flock of birds flew over head. I need to get away from here… and quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My breath lingered in the air as I knelt by the lake catching my breath. I dipped one hand into the still water, silver in the moonlight; gentle ripples flowed from my hand. I began to wash my blood stained chin. What the hell was I thinking, Lily told me not to, why do I never listen, she may be timed and unsure but she wise beyond her years, I think she I about my age but she seems so delicate and yet, I ... well I suppose I look up to her.

"I told you not to" whispered a gentle voice in my ear. I flinched and edged away quickly "Oh fuck, Lily never sneak up on my like that again you little shit!" Lily looked up at me with big tearful eyes. "I'm sorry Abikay I, I just, huh, I I'm sorry I wanted to help that's all..." she sobbed and dropped the towel she was holding. 'Oh fuck I'm such a bitch, oh you shit head, you made her cry oh fuck fuck fuck, what to say, I'm such am arse.' I thought to myself.

"Lily I'm ..." I was cut short a clear voice ringed out from the shadows. "Abikay, Abikay you bully Lily she didn't mean it uh _sigh_." Lily had run to hug the man in the shadows; he and Lily emerged from the darkness. The boy had the same brown hair as lily. But this young man had a lot more hair... "OH back off Hickary, stupid piece of crap, you, you DOG!" I shouted baring my teeth at him. "I can't have you hurting my little sisters feeling now can I you bitchy cat!" he snarled back. Our eyes met in pure hatred, more like species hatred. "Get some self control you morons, I know cats and dog don't get along but this I ridiculous, look your upsetting Lily again."

There was a gust of wind Burkto landed next to me settling his beautiful bat wings, I blushed as he looked at me, oh fuck, why dose he have to be so cool. His shoulder length black hair flowed around his slender face. 'AAAA, he so awesome.' I thought to my self. Uh, oh god why do fall to pieces around him? He bent down and picked up the towel. "Lily its fine they were just playing about, why don't you and Hickary go inside?" they both bowed to him and headed off into the shadows were an old bomb shelter was, that's were we have all been staying for the past year.

Burkto got so much respect, well he did lead use out of that dreadful facility but... that's not the only reason I envy him so much. I watched Hickary and Lily go. Huh, I felt Burkto's cool hand agenised my cheek he began to wipe my face. "Abikay" he sighed, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I felt so unease looking at him but I couldn't bear to blink. "Mm, you know what happens if you lose control, Abikay..." he had such care in his voice. I turned away "why do you pity me so?" I said pushing him away, my love for him may be strong but my hatred for being pitied is even greater.

I walked away. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I turned looked at him, his eyes were red he was staring at my neck; his pearl white fangs glistened in the moonlight. He's going to bit me, I'm not scared but... why is my heart beating so fast, it feels like is trying to break through my chest, why ... why do I feel so hot, he's holding my arm so tight that I can't feel my fingers. My heads thumping, it seems like I'm under water, my vision, everything is fading. The darkness consumed me.


End file.
